House of Masks 009c
Trystan eventually catches up to the elf, panting. "Sera! What happened?!" 9:40:49 PM Josie: She hug-glomps Trystan right there in the hallway and bawls on his shoulder. 9:40:58 PM Josie: Or, well, chest. She's pretty short. 9:42:21 PM Trystan: ((He's only 5'6", so probably shoulder.)) 9:42:29 PM Josie: Quite possible! 9:43:01 PM Trystan: Trystan awkwardly pats her back. "It's alright now. What did Marilla -do-?" 9:43:25 PM Josie: Serafina: Nothing! It's all *my* fault. 9:44:17 PM Trystan: "Then what did -you- do?" 9:44:35 PM Josie: Serafina: I'm going to hurt him, I know I'm going to hurt him! You need to stop me! 9:45:00 PM Trystan: "Who, Aethon? How do you know?" 9:45:40 PM Josie: Serafina: Because I'm a *monster*. 9:46:31 PM Trystan: "No, you're not. What makes you think that?" 9:46:53 PM Josie: Serafina: But I *am*! You don't know! 9:47:12 PM Trystan: "Then tell me?" 9:48:16 PM Josie: Serafina looks around, obviously terrified, and drags Trystan into one of the rooms nearby. 9:48:31 PM Trystan: Trystan is dragged! 9:48:44 PM Josie: It turns out to be a small sitting room. 9:49:03 PM Josie: Serafina: You *know* our family. You *know* what they're like. 9:49:05 PM Josie: She wrings her hands. 9:49:51 PM Trystan: "... I do. And I know that sometimes we don't mesh with it. It doesn't make us monsters." 9:51:03 PM Josie: Serafina: No, no, you don't understand. 9:51:33 PM Trystan: "Then help me understand." He hugs her again, rubbing her back gently. 9:52:03 PM Josie: Serafina: ... it .... it was part of an experiment. To try to... breed better d'Amicis. 9:52:26 PM Josie: Tears dribble down her face, which is now blotchy. She's not pretty when she cries at all, and she's exuding misery. 9:52:47 PM Trystan: "... I see." And he does, really, since cadet branch. 9:53:26 PM Josie: Serafina: I *am* a monster. 9:54:48 PM Trystan: "... So am I, then. You've met my father. What truer monster is there?" 9:56:42 PM Josie: Her features melt a little bit, and she grows about a foot. At the same time a giant pair of leathery, batlike black wings grow out of her back, claws replace her fingernails, she gets little fangs and a pair of black horns sweeping back out of her forehead. Her hair also gets longer and substantially less orderly. 9:57:11 PM Trystan: "... Ah. Half succubus?" 9:57:30 PM Josie: She nodnodnods miserably. Her complexion is better this way, but it's still a little bit blotchy from crying. 9:57:53 PM Josie: Serafina: Worthe. 9:58:09 PM Trystan: "... Can I tell you something that I think no one else in the family knows besides Ulisse?" 9:58:14 PM Josie: Serafina: I'm *more* than half. My mother'th part thuccubuth too. 9:58:40 PM Josie: Serafina: Darn thethe thtupid TEETH. 9:58:45 PM Josie: She starts to cry all over again. 9:59:13 PM Trystan: "I inheirited my father's powers. I'm doomed to become a necromancer, and if I try to hold it in, I'm just going to kill everyone around me when the dam bursts." 9:59:28 PM Trystan: "I guess we're not so different, huh, cos?" 10:00:36 PM Trystan: "... I envy you a little, though. At least you can be whatever you want, even if your parents screwed you over." He smiles bitterly. 10:00:49 PM Josie: Serafina: But I *can't.* 10:01:01 PM Josie: Serafina: I only *look* like whatever I want. 10:01:56 PM Trystan: "... Did you know Illa was a wereleopard? This house just abounds with unwilling monsters, huh?" 10:02:54 PM Josie: Serafina: Of courthe. Ulith... Ulithth... *darn* thethe thupid FANGTH. 10:03:29 PM Josie: Serafina licks her lips and speaks slowly and carefully. "U...liss...e ssssuggesssted her for the poth... for the job. 10:05:40 PM Trystan: "And she worked hard controlling it. Like I do. Like you do. You're not -all- succubus, and you've got that d'Amici will burning in you. You'll be fine. On top of that, Aethon is a holy man. That should help protect him." 10:06:09 PM Josie: Serafina gulps. "I'm hungry all the time." 10:06:38 PM Trystan: Trystan freezes. "Turn back. Russet's angry, which probably mean people." 10:07:34 PM Josie: She shifts into her usual self, and rubs her lips with the back of her hand. 10:08:08 PM Trystan: "You'll be fine. I promise." 10:10:46 PM Josie: Serafina: ... but what if he's *not*? 10:11:40 PM Trystan: "We'll find an artifact or something to protect him, or a way to lift your hunger. Maybe both." Category:Logs Category:House of Masks